halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Corsica
New Corsica, often referred to as Nouveau-Corse is the second planet orbiting the star Ensee in the Ensee System which is located approximately 62 light-years away from the System. It was the third and final planet to be colonized by the [[UNSC Titus Andronicus|UNSC Titus Andronicus]]'' before its decommissioning in 2375. The planet's diverse terrain differs from the high altitude Titus Mountains, enormous rainforests and large sandbars that connect the land with the ocean. Water covers approximately 75% of the planet's surface. New Corsica plays an important role in the surrounding Inner and nearby Outer Colonies with trade of both raw and refined materials. It is known for being the center of the New Corsica Refinement Renaissance, where newly discovered deposits of copper, diamonds, gold and tungsten caused mass immigration from the main settlements and even from other Inner Colonies. This caused an economic boom in the colony and its population and GDP had nearly doubled in almost two decades. New Corsica was one of the planets bypassed by the Covenant onslaught and it eventually survived the . As of the end of the Human-Covenant War, New Corsica's population stood just over 30 million inhabitants. History Early Colonization The UNSC first discovered this world in 2370 and deemed it habitable via terraforming, but did not send a colonization effort until 2375, when the [[UNSC Titus Andronicus|UNSC ''Titus Andronicus]] had previously completed the colonization of another world was available. Upon settling and several months of terraforming, the vessel was decommissioned and the colony of New Corsica was established, with the namesake coming from the majority of colonists, who originated from the Mediterranean Island of Corsica. The colony's original settlement eventually would become the capital city of Cravate. New Corsica Refinement Renaissance New Corsica would remain as a moderate colony world for several decades, providing agriculture, lumber and stone as its primary exports. For the next three decades nicknamed the Thirty Years of Infertility, the colony did not discover any new resources and it experienced among the slowest growth rate in the Inner Colonies. Many believed that the planet's output were not enough to make the colony a contributor for the majority of humanity's expansion. In 2501 a group of explorers discovered massive deposits of copper, tungsten and the highly coveted deuterium on the unexplored frontiers. News of the find caused many from Cravate to relocate in the small towns that sprung up around the place. People from the Sol System, as well as the other colonies began to arrive in the following years. Mines as well as refineries were set up along the large continent at large veins of the raw resources. This period, known as the New Corsica Refinement Renaissance, propelled the colony into being one of the leaders in exportation of resources, both raw and refined to other colonies. Inner Colony Wars Geography Demographics Largest Cities Economy Culture Government and Politics Safety and Conflicts Notable People Appearances * Resolve's Light (First Appearance) * Old Wounds * Venomous Honor Trivia Category:Planets